Bounty Hunter
by CrazyFanWriter0808
Summary: Mandy is a bounty hunter. she has been made into the hunted by an ancient artifact. with Yugi and Yami's help she overcomes this villian but not without the price of her identity. there will be some love between Yugi and Yami


Me: ok i started this story on my deviatART account and since i have lost the password. i just thought about uploading this here. -shrugs- oh well its here now thats all that matters

Yuni:-finishes reading chapter one- you certainly do like to write a lot of drama and danger. why is that Hikari?

Me: -shrugs again- i don't know. mabye cuz my life is at times. especially at school. i hate it but i'm on summer break so that is good

yuni: Hikari if anyone hurts you be sure you tell me. i couldn't protect you before i don't want that to happen again.

Me: -smiles- i will yuni, -yawns- i am wiped yuni could you do the disclaimer while i shower?

Yuni: -smiles and nods- yea Hikari i got it.

Me: -leaves room-

Yuni: Hikari owns nothing but the plot and the Oc's please review

* * *

**Chapter 1 of Bounty Hunter**

It was dark. The fog settled thickly around the lone stranger's feet. She quietly, and with the precision of a military sniper, scanned her surrounds. She gave a small, sick smile as she watched her work get picked up and driven away in the back of the police cruiser. She quietly thought to herself.

'I told you what would happen if you kept trying to get at me. You decided to learn the hard way. I do this crap for a living. It's my job to catch creeps like you.'

Soon the stranger walked away stirring the mist behind her. Then with a shrill whistle a rather large dog came running up carrying her bag in his mouth. He set the bag in her hand and gave a happy yip to show he was relieved that his master was safe. With this the girl had to smile and pulled out her phone to call her boss to receive her pay, she was, after all, a bounty hunter. They talked for an hour as she and her faithful companion walked home to gather the necessities for their trip to Japan. Her boss recommended she go to catch a serial rapist that has been plaguing Tokyo. She was thrilled. Not only did she enjoy traveling but has been nagging him to let her go International. Her skills were legendary here in the United States and her abilities have been heard of worldwide. Although she had no idea where she would be staying for her three month trip she could really could care less. She quickly packed and hopped onto her computer. She had to check her bank account and to find out when she was leaving. Her boss had held his word for the umpteenth time since they had paired up. He had even found a corporation to lend their private jet to fly her and Duke over to their destination. From his email about this job, he also included when she needed to get to the airport and leave for Japan. She quickly responded asking where she would be staying. As she changed into her pajamas and got their dinners her boss had replied stating this;

_Dear Mandy,_

_You will be staying with an old friend of mine. He and his 2 grandsons have agreed to put you up. That is if you put in some work in their shop. They have agreed to pick you up at the public airport. You will be briefed when you arrive._

_Sincerely,_

_Jasper_

Mandy had to smile, she was friends with many of her boss's friends; surely these three wouldn't be any different. After she and Duke finished their dinner they headed to bed, after checking that the security system was still enacted. There was plenty of scum who would want her dead. She was the best in her field after all. She soon fell asleep as she pondered her next target.

The next morning she woke at her normal 4:00 a.m. She got up, showered, and threw the last few toiletries in her suitcase. She fixed a breakfast for herself and one for Duke. She whistled and he came bounding down the steps. They ate and Duke gave his signature bark-burp and Mandy had to laugh. That was her morning inspiration. She quickly grabbed her bags and left them by the door. She clipped Duke's leash and harness on. Tying his leash to her belt loop, she grabbed her (1) dog pass, grabbed her bags and left, locking the door behind her. She boarded the jet, not entirely used to the fine treatment, and slept the duration of the trip.

Duke watched from the crate he was in, longing to snuggle next to his master but didn't complain. After all she said that he was in there for his own safety and she would never risk his safety. He too, soon fell asleep for the lack of anything else to do.

Mandy was roused by the gentle hand of the stewardess and she gave a thankful smile and released Duke from his crate. He tentatively walked out and sat as he waited to be clipped to his master's belt once again. The stewardess smiled.

"That is one well trained dog. How old is he?"

Mandy smiled and clipped the shepherd to her belt. "He is only a year old. I found him on the street at three weeks. I raised him. He is also one heck of a guard dog. He goes with me on every mission."

"Wow. Anyway enjoy your time in Japan. Your welcoming party is right outside our gate. The chauffer has already gathered your things." The stewardess smiled and walked off.

Mandy smiled and started walking towards the exit of the jet. When she climbed out she was bombarded with paparazzi. She immediately covered her face and obstructed the view of her dog. She set a quick, brisk pace and quickly got out of view of the cameras. Once inside she let a sigh of relief and quickly found her group. As she walked over she was stopped by security and showed her pass allowing Duke to be where he was. The man nodded and walked away. She walked up to her welcoming party and gave a small smile. They all nodded and silently walk towards the exit and Mandy slipped on a disguise to throw off any remaining paparazzi. As soon as she was done the group walked out and hopped into the car provided for them. By habit she climbed behind the wheel. When the chauffer came back he was surprised that his client was behind the wheel. She soon began to speak in clear English.

"Sorry sir it is a force of habit." With this said she climbed out and hopped into the backseat with Duke following.

She let out a small sigh and Duke looked at her, whined and nuzzled her hand causing the small of the two grandsons to smile and giggle softly while the grandfather and other grandson were chuckling. She smiled and gave the dog a reassuring head rub as the driver drove towards their destination. As they neared downtown Domino a group of carjackers surrounded they car.

She tapped the driver and told him to stay in the car and told the same to the men in front of her. She unclipped Duke and motioned him to stay. Then she quietly slid out of the car without her disguise on.

"Awe what is the pretty lady going to do us boys?" the leader of the group asked with a sick smile.

Mandy simply cracked her knuckles and neck and gave a sick smile. "Now which one of you boys are going to be first, hmm?"

The leader just laughed and motioned his underlings to fight. The two youngest members came charging towards the foreigner only to be met by open air. They looked up and saw the girl on top of car. She jumped gracefully of the roof of the car and landed in front of the leader of the gang.

"Come now a house divided will fall but a house united will stand. Why not fight me together then you have a chance to beat me." She said with an alluring smile earning a growl from the leader.

All at once the gang attacked. Fists were flying, always finding the flesh of the gang but not on the foreigner. Within minutes the fight was over, the gang strewn across the street and Mandy standing proud in the middle of the circle. With a curt nod she dusted herself off and slid back into the car.

She looked at the men in car who were staring at her. "What? I have to fight a lot worse than that scum on a daily basis."

The men just stared at her and the older man opened his mouth to say something.

"Who exactly are you? I mean Jasper said one of his employees needed a place to stay, but he told me not what you do for a living."

The girl merely leaned back and smiled. "Good old Jasper. Always leaving those he cares about in the dark." She then pulled out a badge and identification. "Name is Mandy Cortez. I am the only International Bounty Hunter. And may I ask? Who are you?"

The older man gave a chuckle. "Like Jasper indeed. My name is Solomon Moto; this is my grandson Yugi Moto, and his best friend Yami Sennen." The man said while motioning to each in turn.

"Wait only one of the teens is your grandson?" Mandy asked slightly bewildered, "They look so a like they could be twins."

"Nope we're not twins. Our similarity does throw one off though doesn't it?" the elder of the teens asked.

The look Mandy gave screamed "you think?" and was dripping with sarcasm. The group laughed. "So what type of shop do you guys run?"

Solomon answered, "It's a game shop. It's called the Kame Game Shop."

"Wait Kame means turtle, right?" Mandy asked confused why one would name their shop after a turtle.

The elderly man just nodded and smiled. "That's right. Business tends to be slower then in places like Kaiba Corp. Quiet frankly it is much easier on my old bones."

"Well for the next three months you will have me helping out whenever I can. Is anyone in objection to me making lunch when we get to the house/shop?" Mandy asked as a rumble of stomachs were heard from everyone, including the dog.

The group laughed as their stomachs protested from hunger and the men shook their heads as the car pulled up to the shop. Mandy nodded in thanks to driver and retrieved her bags from the trunk. The older man unlocked the door and had the two teens take her suitcase and carry-on bag up to the room she would be staying in while he showed her around the kitchen.

"Now you don't need to make anything fancy. What were you planning on making anyway?" the man said after he finished showing her around.

"I was planning on making my homemade blueberry flapjacks if that's alright."

"That's fine Yugi loves blueberry pancakes. And so does everyone in house actually." The elder man said with a chuckle.

Mandy nodded and proceeded to cook as Solomon walked out to the living room and turned on the news. 15 minutes in signal was interrupted and a blank screen came on. Soon a voice came through the white noise and called out 'The Hunter'.

"Hunter I know you are here in Japan. I have taken my next victim and it will hit close to your heart." As soon as this was said Mandy walked out to the living room and found the screen focused on a small figure bound to a chair with a bag over its head. "Your only family left. For I have wiped out all your other family and in the next 36 hours, if you don't find me," a hand emerged from the shadows and ripped the sack from the figure's head. "Or poor little Martin will meet the same end of all my victims. This is your challenge. Find me and the boy within the time limit and he will live, unharmed and untouched." The screen went static and was soon playing the news.

A crash and screams drew the attention of the entire household. The elder man on the couch looked over and found his house guest on the floor growling and crying. The teens ran downstairs and found Mandy crouching on the ground, tears streaming down her face and cursing under her breath.

"Mandy what's wrong? That man isn't after you is he?" Yugi asked laying one slender hand on her shoulder.

"He is back. He found Martin. He found me. I will kill him by the Gods' strength, I will kill him." Mandy continued to mutter and cry. As her rage grew the shadows around her began to shift and morph.

Soon the ground around Mandy was thick with black inky shadows that were the victims of all the evil in the world. Cooing and relaxing then spurring her into action. Duke sat dutifully beside her whining and nuzzling her shoulder. Soon she gathered herself to her full height of 6' with the Sennen Eye burning brightly on the sun kissed skin of her forehead.

"I will go out tonight. He will not see the dawn." With this said she turned back to the kitchen to finish making their meal.

"Yami, how can she have shadow powers? She didn't have any millennium items on her as far I could tell." Yugi asked as he turned towards his darkness.

"But, she did Aibou. The ring on her left little finger. I thought it was non-existent. It is called The Millennium Hand Ring. It was passed down through the leaders of the Magi though it was not thought to have powers. I remember my father telling me about it."

Solomon stared solemnly towards the kitchen and soon more screams and weeping could be heard.

"Martin, please forgive me! I swore to protect you after he took everyone and I failed! Now he has you and I doubt I will find you in time. Who ever up there is watching this heart wrenching scene, I beg you for your help. Provide a shield of protection over my innocent little brother. You all know that he would never intentionally hurt a fly. Please watch over him!" the sobs and pleas soon diminished into spent whimpers as Solomon, Yugi and Yami found their way into the kitchen. The ring on the girl's finger was a-glow while a spirit of a warrior stood beside her and was trying to comfort her.

"Ankuna, honey, please stop crying. You need to be strong, for your sake and Akun's. Remember you're the protector of the creature's double nasty cousin. When he was awoken you cast him, on your own, to the underworld. If anyone can save Akun, it's you." The spirit said while rubbing Mandy's back.

"Papa, that was a mummy, and he wasn't threatening the only family. This… this is the man who killed you, mum and Sumuna. I may be the current leader of the Magi but I don't think I can do this." The girl let out a shaky sob then continued. "Dad I'm scared."

The spirit finally soothed the girl as the shadows surrounded her giving sad but comforted cooing as she calmed down from her sad outburst. Then the two looked up and saw the three men stood around her with sad looks on their faces. The girl stood up, shakily, and opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the spirit of her father.

"Ankuna, I think it's time we tell our true story. Especially since one here is the Nameless Pharaoh." The spirit said setting a hand on Mandy's shoulder.

She nodded and the group sat down to eat their meal as Mandy started to explain her past.

"My real name is Ankuna Tsunda. I'm a bounty hunter, yes, but during my life in Egypt I was a tomb protector. I started under Malik Ishtar as his under study but soon exceeded in my abilities. As I grew older I was transferred around many tombs. Many of which were pharaohs. I even guarded your tomb for a short while Yami. Soon my skills were needed at the tomb of the creature's cousin. It was said that if the creature and his cousin were awoken concurrently then the world would be doomed. Thankfully that hasn't happen, and will never happen."

Yugi, Solomon and Yami gaped as the girl before them told her story. In the process the girl had taken a wet rag and was cleaning the make-up that had hidden her Egyptian tan. When she was done the once dark red rag was a pasty crème white. Her skin was reddened by her rubbing but was a caramel color. She even took out a pair of colored contacts that revealed a set of amber colored irises. She then removed a wig of blonde hair to reveal her smooth, oddly, deep blue black hair.

* * *

Yuni: like i said please review it keeps Hikari going


End file.
